New Beginnings
by white bat 15
Summary: kaitlyn starts a new school dark visions never happen ,  and shes through with being on the recieveing end of people thinking shes a freak , she meets the gang just in a different setting too.
1. new girl

I don't own dark visions, it is owned by L.

New school, New Year that's what dad said when we move, his argument, as quoted was, were moving to see the world, new sights and all. But I knew it was not the new sights that made a move every few years no it was me. I'm the freak , the outcast most commonly known as the witch , that's one of my favourite , only if they real new , most just though I was the weird girl who liked to draw dead people after they had been found , only they didn't know that I had drawn them before they were dead .

So this time I had a plan , most schools when I was younger I tried to make friends and fit in , hide behind other people from the bullying , only then it had been name calling , things were far worse now .so it was about time I harden myself up, all shields , I don't need friend they only help people shove you in the mud , I would keep to myself hood up iPod in no one would even know my name , and that the way I'll keep it until I finish school last year and I'm out of here .

So let it begin I walk in the school gates this place looks like prison, high metal fence surround the out school, I looked round the place was flooding with students new and old, my eyes didn't focus faces longer than a second on any of their faces I couldn't, I didn't to want next week, to see their face on the front of the times paper dead. I couldn't go through that again, poor Benjamin turner he drowned in the river after drinking that weekend his girlfriend had just told him she was pregnant...

So I swung my tatty old rucksack on to my back , turn up the volume of my music and , enter the hell hole I'm going to be in for the next year , hopefully .

I could tell this was going to be an interesting class to be in not, I look down at my time table which informed me this was supposed to second level science , you couldn't tell by the three bimbos sat painting their nails , screaming to the world about one of their parents were out of town they were going to have a party , I didn't care that much to listen or any details , I found a seat at the back , and turn my headphones up so I didn't need to listen to the non important chatter , for a public high you'd think there would be more people in this class , there was a plumed girl sitting two rows in front. A group of what seemed to be the nerds and geeks of the class huddled near the front. And two girls sat together texting under the table, why not speak to each there's no teacher yet anyway, ow and the three b`s I'm going to call them. As I leaning back on my chair a short spiky woman came rushing through the door.

" I'm sorry I'm late got held up " she looked to be in her mid 30s she wore a tight fitting skirt down to her knees and red blouse her blonde hair was done up in a tight bun he didn't look like she had been late before in her life .she looked up to face the class her mouth was set in a straight expression like she wanted to cry or something , her head swivelled round like she was high then she spoke this time more of a whisper like she was scared of us

" my name is miss rickets , this is second level science , I'm going to be teaching this class for the rest of the year " she sounded like she was talking to herself more than us , but I didn't care any way I won't be doing much work , anyway , I found out last year taking the start of my exams If I concentrated hard enough I could see the answer on the paper in the other room, that has to be an advantage to this pain in the ass power , the only problem is sometimes it just takes off on its own .that's when people start thinking I m a freak when were signing up for sports and I'm drawing dead people all over it.

Just as I was getting comfy with sound of my music, out doing miss rickets mouse voice by miles, someone starts knocking on the classroom door the whole class heads turn round to see who it is.

Please review and tell me what you think so far and whether in should continue, I will only if you want me too. So please review


	2. Hood

Thank you to people who reviewed, sorry my grammar and spelling aren't the best, but good news if I get 12 reviews I'll post on Monday 

p.s rob fans he'll come in soon 

In walks the headmaster with a boy, his hood up just like mine, I could see the wires going in to his pocket properly connected to an iPod or mp3. The headmaster was talking to miss rickets, I turned my iPod down to hear what, he was saying

"We have a new transfer student Gabriel; he'll be in your class"

Miss rickets nods her head, as Mr. Strummer goes to exit the class room, but turns at the last minutes before getting to the door

"Ow and could you get someone to escort Gabriel around"

He says before closing the door to miss rickets frantically shaking her head, she doesn't get along with people I can tell.

"Okay, well Gabriel um why you don't tell the class something about yourself"

He strides away from the side of the classroom wall he'd been leaning against, and faces the class

"My names Gabriel not like the angel" he says in a deep voice coming from his hood, so no one can see his face

"Well okay, why don't you take a seat at the back next to the other new student this year kaitlyn?"

As if on cue the whole class turns in my direction I `d got to my lessons early making sure I was not made to do the why don't you tell the class about yourself speech , my name kaitlyn and I'm a witch , but make comments any way why has she still got her hood up blah blah same old same old , as the mysterious Gabriel walks down the middle of the isle , I ask myself the same questions about why is he wearing a hood , I know my reason , but why . My thoughts were drawn out by the thudding of my bag hitting the floor, and Gabriel filling it place. He didn't remove his hood all the way through the lesson when it was finally over, I had been so caught up in thinking why this boy wouldn't pull his hood down, and maybe he was ugly or was in a fire or something worse. The bell rang and everyone was filling out of the seats, I was one of the last, being in the back row has the advantage of no one bothering you, but as I was about to reach the door miss rickets calls me back

"I was just, well hoping, could you show Gabriel around today, would you kaitlyn"

Deciding it would take more time to explain to miss rickets I wanted to keep a low profile and the fact I was pretty antisocial, plus the fact I was new as well

"Please I know your new as well, maybe you could help each other, you'd be doing me a favour"

I had about two minutes to get to my next lesson now so I said

"Sure I'll do it"

Before rushing out the door, to find Gabriel leaning against the opposite wall to the door, it's like he can't stand up without something holding him up

Before I could say thanks for waiting he was walking off in the opposite direction to the way I was going

"Hey I'm meant to show you around"

He just carries on walking like I'd said nothing , what's the point of waiting for someone if you're just going to ignore them , fine if he had an attitude problem then I won't help him ill ignore him to, looking at my iPod I have about thirty second to find room 34 in a school with 300 room .

**Don't forget to review and comment than you **


	3. Notes

**I am so sorry that I have not updated to tell the truth I was giving up on this story and haven't check on it in weeks , I would just like to thank everyone who is and has reviewed my story , and thanks for keeping encouraging me to write it , I'm going to try and finish this story , but I'll just warn you that my updates might be a bit random **

* * *

><p>Great I thought, I've only been here for an hour and I'm already late for my second lesson maybe the teacher will take pity on me because I'm new but I doubt it, stupid Gabriel why couldn't he just be a normal teenager, not that I can say much with have a physic ability, how do you even come to have a power, it's crazy, I was born with it, ever since I could first remember , there was one time , when I was five , I'd draw a woman of course my drawings back then weren't good enough for people to work out what I'd drawn , but my dad had taken me to the a supermarket and I meet the woman that I'd drawn , and told her she was going to die , she didn't react to kindle to my message , and told my dad that he was a bad parent before storming of , that was when I first realised people aren't going to believe ,me so I stopped telling people about their deaths , until I was fifteen , when I started to care again but things wouldn't work , I could never get there in time , one time I had to watch as the life slowly drain from her eyes , I always remember the names , head lining the newspaper , bright and young girl committed suicide as best friend watches on in the shadows family and friends leave there condolence for Annabel waters . One of many I couldn't save, the list goes on, so now you see why I can't make friends, because I lost my best friend a few months back, another reason for dad moving us.<p>

Drawing up all my courage I pushed open the classroom door to see that that unlike my last class this one was full to the brim, I wonder what lesson this was, distracted by the amount of people, I hadn't seen that the teacher of the class was striding towards me, I looked up and let me tell you I had to look up he was like 7`0 tall. He towered over me, until the point I thought he may fall on top of me. So I took a step back brings my back flat against the door behind me .the man in front of me pulled his specks away from his face and looked at me .

"You must be kaitlyn, welcome to my class, you may take any seat" he announced

I nodded my head and turned back to the class room , I still couldn't see a seat , but then I saw a hand waving at me from the back of the room. I walked tot h make avoiding the gaze of the other students and finally found that there was indeed a seat, the girl next to it must of been the one waving, I dropped my back down and focused my attention on the front of the class, there were several sentences on the bored, and walking through the other students desks, I could see they all had the same book out to kill a mocking bird, I'd already read that book back at my old school. So there was no need to pay attention. About ten minutes in to the teacher reading the book the girl next to me past me a bit of paper

My name is Anna what's your?

Didn't this Anna girl pay attention the teacher had said my name not ten minutes ago , maybe she was just being polite so I wrote back just because I'm taking to someone doesn't mean we are friends

Kaitlyn

I wrote back hoping my one word answer would hint I didn't want to talk, I still had my hood up so I could see her expression without turning my head which I wasn't going to do, after ten minutes I decided that my tactic had worked and Anna wasn't going to try and become my friend, I sighed in relief, when I felt a piece of paper being slide across my desk great what does it say this time

I was wondering because your new you won't have anyone to sit with at lunch my table would love for you to sit with us

I took this as an invitation , that didn't need a reply , or if it did I wasn't going to give one , wishing for this lesson to be over already so I could get out of here , it`s not that I like being rude to people , it`s my shield from what is inevitably death .

Finally after what seemed like hours rather than one the bell rang indicating for the students to leave , I got up out of my seat , trying to make it out of the class room before Anna noticed me trying to escape , and even if she did maybe she would get the hint . I reached the door without any trouble and went off to find my locker; there must be hundreds the corridor walls were covered by the tall and dime looking metal boxes all line up next to each other. I took out the other slip of paper my dad had collected for from the school the day we moved, my locker number and combo.

Walking down the corridor, I noticed there were not many students around, but then again it was lunch so they were probably in the canteen, sadly for me that was of limits. Not because I did something wrong there but , the minute I step in there will be whispers about the girl , and about my hood , also from my encounter with Anna .I'm sure she was good hearted person and would invite me to her table and I would be able to say no without causing a scent . I eventually found my locker it just happens to be the one at the end of the row easy to remember. I put my books and swap them for the ones for my next four lessons good this school has six lessons a day, once I went to a school, which had nine it, was hell. this place didn't seem so bad, then I remembered my encounter with the only other person I had spoken to today Gabriel what ass hole, not that I would say that to his face, ahhh he`s making me so angry and I have only spoken to him once, and I'm not going to again. Shutting my locker I headed out side, there seemed less people out here, probably because of the weather, it was not raining, but the clouds were a murky grey colour. Deciding if it was going to rain , I didn't want to get wet I went and sat under a oak tree , it was the end of spring so most of the leaves had grown on it shielding me if a raining cloud burst. I took out my sandwich ham and salad my dad had made for me this morning telling me that if I did want to fit in , then it was fine but that I might make life easier if I did . After finishing my sandwich I got out my drawing pad , as I wasn't taking art this time after what had happen in my last school I bring the drawing pad , for when I want to doodle or sketch , I soon got in to sketching the out school building , it wasn't much in the terms of architecture more like a metal tin .

"What you drawing?" A voice came from behind me making me jump

"Ahhh!" I screamed dropping my pad on to the floor before it was scooped up my the tall boy behind me

"it`s good, have you taken art?" he asked

"No" I said before snatching the pad back out of his hand just as I heard the bell ring

"Now if you don't mind I'll be going, I have to get to class" walking off back in to the building

* * *

><p>Who do we all think that was, because I do not. If you guys tell me who you want it to be out of<p>

Gabriel

Or

Rod

Or

Lewis

Or

Mystery character


End file.
